1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a dispensing system. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a dispensing system that controls the flow of a liquid through a base portion of a vessel to provide for a rapid fill.
2. Description of Related Art
In many venues today it is essential to have a beverage dispensing system that can provide for extremely high demand from consumers within a very limited time period. To accomplish this, the beverage must be dispensed at a rapid rate while keeping the amount of fobbing or foaming to a minimum. These venues can include stadiums, arenas, concerts, sporting events, conferences, bars, taverns, festivals and other events or gatherings.
Traditionally, top pour dispensing systems have been utilized to provide beverages to consumers. These systems dispense the beverage into the top opening of the vessel, via a tap or fountain dispenser. However, top pour systems often generate high turbulence as the beverage drops into the vessel causing an increase in fobbing or foaming. This greatly decreases the rate at which a beverage can be dispensed. Consequently, top pouring systems cannot support the dispense rate required at many high demand venues.
Developments have been made in an effort to decrease the time it takes to fill a vessel with a beverage and to meet the high pace and high volume demands of consumers. In particular, products have been designed to dispense a beverage into a vessel using a bottom fill method.
Current bottom fill products have increased the dispensing speed into a vessel. However, they have failed to address the increase in fobbing and foaming associated with dispensing a carbonated product into a vessel at such speeds. In addition, many new dispensing systems are not compatible with conventional beverage cooling systems used today. Thus, a user is required to remove the existing system and install a particular beverage cooling systems to provide the increased filling rate. This results in a timely and expensive process for the user.
Accordingly, there is a need for a beverage dispensing system that provides a rapid fill with minimal fobbing or foaming. Furthermore, there is a need for a beverage dispensing system that is compatible with conventional beverage cooling systems to provide a convenient and low cost transition.